What happen with RIn!
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: When Rin gets menstruation..


**What Happen with Rin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru kebingungan dengan tingkah Rin, istri sekaligus pengikut setianya.

Sudah sebulan Sesshomaru dan Rin menikah, sejak kecil Rin hidup dengan mengikuti Sesshomaru, Rin tidak pernah mengeluh, ataupun marah, dia selalu ceria, dan tidak pernah terlihat bersedih.

Namun Sesshomaru merasakan Rin berubah, lebih tepatnya sudah lima hari Rin terlihat berubah, Rin lebih sering uring-uringan, mudah marah, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malasan dikamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru termenung diatas sebuah pohon, dia memperhatikan Rin yang sedang memetik bunga bersama nenek Kaede.

"_Nii-chan_.!" Tegur Kagome. "_Nii-chan,_ kenapa diam saja?"

Sesshomaru melirik Kagome, "Kagome seorang manusia seperti Rin, apa mungkin disaat-saat tertentu Inuyasha mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertiku." Batinnya.

"_Nee-chan_." Rin menarik Kagome menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

"Kenapa Rin?" Kagome bertanya saat dirinya dan Rin sudah duduk berdua diberanda rumah.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Tuan Sesshomaru." Lalu Rin berbisik ditelinga Kagome.

Kagome terdiam sejenak, lalu dia tertawa.

Sesshomaru memperhatikan keduanya, dia terlihat mengangkat alisnya saat Kagome tertawa.

"Itukan hal yang biasa Rin." Ucap Kagome dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi, saat pertama kali aku mendapatkannya, aku sedang bersama nenek Kaede, karna sesama perempuan aku tidak malu, nenek Kaede juga mengerti keadaanku, tapi didepan tuan Sesshomaru.. entahlah aku hanya merasa risih."

"Tidak apa jika kau merasa risih, dulu aku juga begitu, Inuyasha jadi ikut uring-uringan, dan akhirnya kami bertengkar, tapi aku menjelaskan semuanya, jadi Inuyasha mengerti, jadi lebih baik kau membicarakannya dengan _nii-chan_, dia juga pasti mengerti, daripada kau mendiamkannya begini, hanya akan membuat dia salah paham." Terang Kagome, seraya menggenggam tangan Rin memberi semangat.

Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saat sampai di Castiel, aku akan mengatakannya pada Tuan Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Rin dan Kagome.

"Tuan Sesshomaru." Tegur Tuan Jaken.

Sesshomaru menatap tajam.

"Ma maaf saya mengganggu anda, Tuan." Tuan Jaken menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Sesshomaru.

"Ada Apa?"

"Ti tidak ada apa-apa Tuan, saya hanya mengkhawatirkan Tuan karna beberapa hari ini Tuan terlihat murung."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sesshomaru mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Rin dan Kagome, tapi kedua gadis itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Sesshomaru sontak meloncat turun dari Pohon.

"Ada apa Tuan?' Tuan Jaken ikut kaget.

"Dimana Rin?" Sesshomaru berjalan mendekati rumah Inuyasha, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Rin dan Kagome keluar dari rumah, dan berjalan kearahnya.

Rin terlihat merona, dan Kagome tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Rin.

Sesshomaru terdiam, tidak bertanya, walaupun hatinya sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan istri dan adik iparnya.

"Aku ingin pulang Tuan." Ucap Rin saat berdiri didekat Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru mengangguk, tidak protes ataupun meminta penjelasan.

Rin pamit pada Kagome dan juga yang lainnya.

Sesshomaru mengangkat tubuh Rin, seperti dulu saat dia masih kecil, hanya saja sekarang Rin berani melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sesshomaru, tidak lupa Tuan Jaken sudah berpegangan pada bulu-bulu yang dipakai Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru meloncat dan terbang meninggalkan kediaman Kagome.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, ketiganya sudah sampai di Castiel.

Rin langsung berjalan menuju kamar, dengan Sesshomaru mengikuti dari belakang, sedangkan tuan Jaken sudah pergi, menghargai waktu privasi tuannya.

Rin tidak bicara apa-apa, begitupun Sesshomaru,mereka hanya terdiam.

Rin mengambil handuk dan kimono yang dihadiahkan Sesshomaru saat dia masih tinggal bersama nenek Kaede.

Sesshomaru terduduk di ambang jendela, matanya memandan ke sekeliling Castiel yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam Rin.

Sesshomaru tiba-tiba berdiri, dia mencium bau, bau amis yang beberapa hari ini selalu tercium olehnya, matanya mengawasi setiap jengkal halaman Castielnya, khawatir jika bau amis tersebut berasal dari siluman yang ingin mengganggu ketenangannya bersama Rin.

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan siluman, tidak lama bau amis itu menghilang, dan Rin keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura.

Rambutnya basah, dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan wangi bunga mawar.

Kening Rin berkerut saat melihat Sesshomaru berdiri siaga.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sesshomaru merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, waktu masih sore, tapi Sesshomaru sudah merasa lelah, bukan, bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, tapi pikirannya, pikirannya lelah memikirkan perubahan sifat Rin.

Rin duduk dipinggir kasur, bersebrangan dengan Sesshomaru, Rin masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Sesshomaru mendekati Rin, dan memeluknya dari belakang, menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Rin.

"Jangan tolak aku Rin." Bisiknya.

Wajah Rin merona, selama mengikuti Sesshomaru, jarang sekali Sesshomaru bermanja seperti ini kepada dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan,Tuan."

Rin melepas pelukan Sesshomaru, dia membalikan badannya, duduk berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru.

Rin menggenggam tangan Sesshomaru dengan lembut.

"Maaf beberapa hari ini saya menghindari Tuan." Ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Saya malu dan risih."

Sesshomaru melepaskan genggaman tangan Rin, ia mengangkat dagu Rin, mata mereka saling bertatapan,.

Pipi Rin merona, melihat mata Sesshomaru yang penuh kasih.

"Saya malu mengatakannya Tuan." Ucap Rin lirih.

Sesshomaru menarik tanganRin, membawa tubuh mungil Rin kedalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Sesshomaru lembut.

"Apa Tuan merasakan perubahan sikap saya selama beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Rin, seraya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Hn."

"Itu karna saya mendapatkan datang bulan." Jawab Rin pelan.

"Datang apa?" Sesshomaru tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Rin.

"Itu hal yang biasa dialami perempuan, Tuan. Dalam sebulan saya pasti akan mendapatkannya." Lalu Rin berbisik ditelinga Sesshomaru.

"Darah?!" seru Sesshomaru. "Jadi bau amis itu berasal darimu?"

Rin mengangguk. "Itu pasti mengganggu indera penciuman Tuan." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, kau menolakku, uring-uringan, dan berubah sikap karna hal itu?"

"Saat hal itu tiba, saya merasakan nyeri dan ngilu pada kedua buah dada saya, karna pengaruh hormon, saya juga akan menjadi mudah marah,uring-uringan dan cepat merasa lelah, Kagome-_neecchan_ bilang itu hal yang biasa, dan saya menolak didekati oleh Tuanm karena saya tahu indera penciuman Tuan sangat tajam, saya takut Tuan merasa terganggu dengan bau amis dari darah itu."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Setelah seminggu pendarahan saya berhenti, hormon dalam tubuh saya kembali normal, nyeri dan ngilu yang saya rasakan sudah hilang, perasaan mudah marah sayapun sudah hilang, namun hal ini akan selalu terjadi setiap bulannya, apa Tuan bisa menerima keadaan saya?"

Sesshomaru membelai lembut kepala Rin.

"Jika itu memang hal yang wajar dialami oleh manusia, aku bisa mengerti Rin."

Sesshomaru memeluk Rin, dan menciun puncak kepalanya.

"Aku belum mengerti benar tentang manusia, jadi cukup bicarakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, jangan diamkan aku, Rin. Kau tahu, aku kebingungan jika kau mendiamkanku seperti kemarin." Terang Sesshomaru.

Rin menganggukan kepalanya, dia bersandar didada Sesshomaru, mereka berdua menikmati angin sore yang berhembus melalui jendela kamar.

Mata mereka menikmati langit sore yang mulai menggelap.

Rin mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap wajah tampan sang suami.

Sesshomaru menundukan kepalanya, agar Rin bisa menciumnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin."

Wajah Rin merona. "Saya juga mencintai Tuan."

Sesshomaru menciumnya lagi.

~OWARI~

"Kagome ayo kita tidur." Inuyasha hendak memeluk Kagome, namun Kagome menepis tangannya.

"Jangan dekati aku, Inuyasha." Kagome mendorong Inuyasha keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini, jika kau sedang datang bulan?!" Jerit frustasi Inuyasha.


End file.
